


trick or treat (chocolate please!)

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [31]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Candy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Choi Youngjae, Kid Jackson Wang, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kid Mark Tuan, Literal Sleeping Together, Sweet, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: jaebum stands when youngjae and bambam get off his lap, carrying yugyeom in his arms again. “do you all have your pumpkin baskets?”all four of the kids hold up their baskets as jinyoung goes up to jaebum and gives yugyeom his mini basket. jaebum smiles and says, “all right, let’s get some candy!”





	trick or treat (chocolate please!)

**Author's Note:**

> day 31!!!!! jj parents au because I couldn't resist the kids going trick or treating :( yes this is associated with that was cute of you (so cute) and the jjparents fic with yugbam going to the aquarium uwu even tho this isn't rly bam centric hdfnbdfnjdf
> 
> mark -- tinkerbell  
> jackson -- peter pan  
> youngjae -- pumpkin  
> bambam -- black panther  
> yugyeom -- dinosaur (onesie)
> 
> also this is the only exception to the no over 1k words rule bc its the last one so uwu

“c’mon, appa! you’re  _ slow _ !” mark giggles as jaebum comes downstairs with yugyeom in his arms. “where’s papa and bammie?”

 

“bammie’s being a little fussy,” jaebum says, setting yugyeom down on the play mat briefly to help youngjae adjust his pumpkin outfit. “he wants to wear the mask but he also doesn’t.”

 

youngjae giggles as jaebum pokes his tummy, saying, “bammie’s funny.”

 

“bam!” yugyeom whines, suddenly registering the fact bambam isn’t there. he stomps his little feet on the ground and huffs -- he’s dressed in a dinosaur onesie, since he seems to have a huge obsession with dinosaurs now. “ _ bam! _ ”

 

“bammie’s here, yugy,” jinyoung calls out as he comes downstairs, bambam holding his hand tightly. as soon as they reach the bottom, bambam lets go and runs to yugyeom, sitting down in front of him and giggling as he tickles yugyeom’s feet. jinyoung crouches down in front of mark and jackson, quietly mourning over how tall they’ve gotten, despite mark and jackson turning 8 and 7. youngjae’s now 6 and bambam’s now 4 --  _ gosh _ , that means yugyeom’s turning  _ two _ soon. jinyoung could  _ cry _ . “hey boys. you two ready?”

 

they nod eagerly -- they’re in matching costumes -- jackson’s peter pan while mark’s tinkerbell. mark had pointed at the costume with wide and eager eyes, and jinyoung just couldn’t say no.  “can yugyeom come with us?” jackson asks. “like -- come up to the houses? he can walk good now!”

 

jinyoung bites his lip -- he knows yugyeom can walk perfectly well, he just… wants to feel as though yugyeom was still his little few months old baby, you know? and yugyeom’s a bit of a stubborn and spoiled baby, wanting to be carried around everywhere, as well as not using his words often. for a few houses, maybe.”

 

“bam,  _ up! _ ” yugyeom demands, placing his hands on the floor and shakily standing up. he tugs at bambam’s hand, whining, “up! up!  _ up! _ ”

 

jinyoung chuckles as bambam stands up, and yugyeom holds onto bambam’s hand as he waddles his way over to jaebum. “appa!”

 

“hello, my angels,” jaebum coos, pulling youngjae, bambam, and yugyeom onto his lap. “who’s ready to go trick or treating?”

 

“me!” youngjae and bambam squeal, and yugyeom wiggles excitedly. 

 

jaebum stands when youngjae and bambam get off his lap, carrying yugyeom in his arms again. “do you all have your pumpkin baskets?”

 

all four of the kids hold up their baskets as jinyoung goes up to jaebum and gives yugyeom his mini basket. jaebum smiles and says, “all right, let’s get some candy!”

 

* * *

 

jackson happily leads mark, youngjae, and bambam to another house, knocking on the door eagerly. this time, bambam hurries to the front -- they’re alternating between who asks for the candy, and it’s bambam’s turn now. 

 

the door opens and bambam blinks up at the old woman before grinning, holding out his basket and giggling, “trick o’ treat!”

 

the old woman coos at him and brings out her bucket of candy, letting the four kids grab as much candy as they want. 

 

jaebum and jinyoung watch from the driveway of the house, jinyoung bouncing yugyeom in his arms to keep him from whining. the kids race back after saying their thank yous, and mark says happily, “appa, papa! she gave us  _ sooo _ much candy!”

 

“that’s great, sweetie,” jinyoung coos. “let’s go to the next one.”

 

“can yugy come?” bambam pipes up, making grabby hands at yugyeom. “yugy say trick o’ treat!”

 

jinyoung sighs and sets down yugyeom, and mark and bambam immediately hold his hands. “take care of him, okay? only for a few houses.”

 

“yes, papa!” the four of them chorus, and mark and bambam take their time as yugyeom walks with them. they reach the next house and jackson knocks on the door before stepping back. mark and bambam lead yugyeom forward before letting go of his hands. yugyeom clutches his basket and stares up at them curiously before looking at the young man that opens the door. yugyeom blinks, and youngjae whispers, “say ‘trick or treat’, yugy!”

 

yugyeom grins at the man and holds out his basket like he saw his brothers do, and he babbles out something that should be “trick or treat” but sounds more like “cho’o p’ease!”

 

“cute,” the man chuckles, and he brings out his own basket of candy. “i don’t have much left. you can take the rest and share with your brothers, okay?”

 

yugyeom nods absentmindedly, watching as the candy goes into his basket. he grins happily and points at a kitkat, squealing, “cho’o!”

 

“thank you!” jackson grins, and mark and bambam hold yugyeom’s hands again as they go back to jinyoung and jaebum. “appa, papa, yugy got the candy!”

 

jaebum bends down and coos when yugyeom thrusts out his basket, saying, “cho’o! have cho’o!”

 

“you got choco?” jaebum gasps dramatically, kissing all over yugyeom’s face. “that’s great!”

 

they visit a few more houses, yugyeom being the one to say trick or treat every time now since the others had their turns. they get more and more candy, and soon, yugyeom’s yawning, rubbing at his eyes. he makes grabby hands at jaebum, who picks him up and rubs him back gently, saying, “let’s go home, kids, it’s getting late.”

 

they go home, the older three going to change out of their costumes. bambam whines loudly when jinyoung tries to take off his black panther costume, but he quickly calms down when jinyoung says he can wear his black panther shirt to bed.

 

as soon as all the kids are changed, they sit down to exchange candies briefly -- yugyeom just watches curiously, grinning whenever one of the others sneak another chocolate into his little basket. soon, he falls asleep in jaebum’s arms, which causes jinyoung to say softly, “okay, kids, it’s time for bed.”

 

the kids don’t complain, and they all go to the bathroom to brush their teeth. mark, jackson, and youngjae stand back as they brush their teeth so bambam can get on his stool (despite him being four years old, he’s pretty small for his age -- it’s kind of cute). they tiredly trudge to bed when they’re done, and jinyoung tucks in bambam first, kissing his forehead and whispering his goodnight’s and i love you’s as bambam drifts off to sleep. jaebum’s putting yugyeom down in his crib next to bambam’s bed as jinyoung turns on the night light, and jaebum makes sure yugyeom’s holding his dinosaur plushie and suckling on his pacifier before pulling the blanket over him.

 

they move on to youngjae’s room, making sure the night light is also on in youngjae’s room before they tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. they move on to mark and jackson, who seem to have decided to put their beds together for the night and are cuddling close to each other. jinyoung and jaebum tickle them, chuckling at their squeals of laughter before giving them their goodnight kisses as well and leaving. 

 

jinyoung and jaebum finally flop down in their own bed after changing into their own pajamas, cuddling close to one another. jaebum’s scrolling through his phone, the two of them cooing at the pictures he took of the kids. soon, he sets it aside, pulling jinyoung close and humming, “get some rest. you know the kids will try and wake up early to get candy,  _ again _ .”

 

jinyoung chuckles and nuzzles his face against jaebum’s neck. “you too, hyung. good night. i love you.”

 

“love you, too,” jaebum mumbles, drifting off to sleep.

 

(and if all of the kids (minus yugyeom) wiggle their way in between the two of them in the middle of the night, which makes jinyoung go and bring over yugyeom as well, so it ends up as one big cuddle pile -- well, jaebum isn’t complaining one bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> bamtober has finally come to an end :(
> 
> thank u all for reading all thru bamtober!!!!!! I hope u all enjoyed the month filled with bam centric fics, we deserve all the bam centric fics we can get :( I hope u all liked all these fics despite how short they all are ;;;;;
> 
> happy halloween!!!!!!!
> 
> i'll try and update my other fics soon :) i'll try and get back on track with if you be my star (i'll be your sky) and there is not a cloud (because of you) and try and get that catnip chapter for hybrid au out!!!! 
> 
> thank u all again uwuuuu


End file.
